DogCraft
DogCraft is a story on Dog Stories Wiki. Note: Do not mark this as hiatus, as I will be working on this . Plot While the opening credits roll, we see a Dalmatian puppy named Emmy in New York City, and 'Digga Digga Dog' is playing. Stacy and Fraser are siblings whose parents were sent to jail for teaching dogs to be aggressive. They have Emmy and they give her burgers. The next day, Emmy gets caught by Animal Control. Eventually Emmy escapes, and brings Stacy and Fraser into an abandoned hotel, called 'Sleep Well Hotel'. They encounter a Golden Retriever/Husky mix, Page, and a Beagle/King Charles Spaniel, Molly. They decide that they should keep the two, and they hide them. The next day, Page howls for the sunlight, Stacy comes running. Two people, Beth and Joseph, hears the howls and help Stacy and Fraser out. They bring them to a pet shop. A guy named David runs it. He introduces Stacy to wolves: Addison and Basil, the 'cute girls', Tucker, a wolf with herding problems, Noah, who chews on everything, and Wink Romeo, (or 'Wink') a wolf looking for romance. Stacy tells everyone that they'll wander the streets and rescue every stray they see. They see a truck full of 98 Dalmatian puppies from various countries, as well as two adults. They decide to rescue them. They name the two adults Pongo and Perdita. They see two Chihuahuas stuck below a gate; they rescue them and name them Tito and Pixel. They rescue another one and them it Tator Tot. In three days, they have rescued more than 30 dogs. They spot a poodle and groom it. Wink falls in love with it. Stacy and David see their love, and they name the poodle Georgette Juliet (or 'Georgette'). That night, Wink and Georgette have a spaghetti dinner, they have a Spaghetti Kiss (much like Lady and the Tramp) and go home with spaghetti still in their mouths. 'Bella Notte' plays. At the same night, a little kitten is the only one left in a box. The others were adopted. It rains and the little kitten almost falls in a sewer. He sleeps on an Ice Cream Truck tire. That morning, he meets a stray dog named Dodger. He tricks the kitten into getting hot dogs for him, and he sings, 'Zuka Zama'. Stacy meets the little kitten and names him Oliver. Oliver meets stray cats, and Fraser names them Milquetoast, Stampy and Dog-The-Cat. They get a horse, Cinnamon Toast, a donkey, Joey, and they have a mule named Molasses. An hour later, a Boston Terrier named Josie digs on the cat's litter box, and then lets Oliver pee in it. Emmy gets thrown out a window by a worker, saved by Stacy. The dog catchers; as well as the lead's tomboyish 12-year-old daughter; Adrianna; plot to kidnap all the stray dogs they see. They sing 'Tonight We Strike'. A dog named Roneo goes onto a parked boat and his friend Laila tries to comfort him. When he feels convinced, he comes with her and they go to the Moonlight Dance Club. Stacy finds and rescues them. At sundown, Stacy, Fraser, Joseph, Beth and David let the dogs run free all over New York City. The dog catchers kidnap the dogs (as well as the cats), and the police get the kids. More coming soon. Category:Stories